


Midnights

by living_catastrophe



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M, Plotless Fluff, Tentaspy, i hate myself for this cliche fluffy shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 08:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/living_catastrophe/pseuds/living_catastrophe
Summary: A few months ago, RED Sniper discovered that the BLU Spy wasn't really dead. He's alive, but different, courtesy of RED Medic. Sniper visits him during nighttime ceasefires, and feels a new emotion blossom in his chest. He feels a lot for the Spy, perhaps too much too quickly. But the Spy is quick to reciprocate his affections, maybe he is just as in love as Sniper is.





	Midnights

It had been fairly easy to get onto the battlefield unnoticed. Sniper slept in his camper van, so rousing the others was never a problem, except for that old gate he had to open and close slowly, cringing when it creaked and waiting for lights to go on inside the base. But it was probably too far out, too many objects between for anyone in the RED (or even BLU) base to hear it. Sniper latched it and gave a little push to make sure it was secure before sitting down upon the cement that skirted a drop off.

He peered past his dangling feet, searching the water. It was an inky black, the moon shone white light on certain parts of its surface. He waited, but not for very long. The water sloshed, then the BLU Spy propelled his head and shoulders out of the water. Sniper watched him pull himself up one of the bridge's beams, twisting tentacles around the pole and grabbing onto it with his hands to haul himself up onto the bridge. He was slightly breathless when he got on solid ground, his gills heaved, and water dripped off him as he situated his limbs underneath himself. The Spy moved at an odd gait over to him, having to maneuver his tentacles into positions that mimicked walking. He sat down beside Sniper.

"Hey," Sniper greeted, "have you been doing okay?"

"It's only been one day," the Spy replied. He flashed a toothy smile and leaned on Sniper's shoulder, "but thanks for asking. I assume no one's been giving you any trouble?"

"Nope."

A wet spot spread on Sniper's shirt from the Spy's watery contact. Droplets rolled off the BLU's shoulder and down his bare torso. He had discarded the suit jacket over a month ago; it was getting discolored and torn from constant water exposure and other wear. The Spy didn't have a need for it anyway, he'd been hiding from both teams ever since Medic experimented on him and left him a mixture of man and oceanic creature.

His dislike of Medic flared, Sniper bore secret hatred for the man because of what he'd done to the Spy, and all his other unprofessional and sadistic actions. RED's Medic had a blatant bloodlust, it could be seen on the battlefield and the operating table, a fascination with flesh and what was under it–along with an insatiable desire to hurt. The german made Sniper uneasy.

Fingers intertwined with his, and Sniper looked down to see the interlocking of his fingers and the Spy's webbed ones. He smiled and ran a thumb over the BLU's index finger down to his claw, feeling his grasp push lightly on the membrane between the Spy's digits. He looked at the way the skin was dark mud-colored on his hands, how it faded into his normal skin tone–perhaps slightly paler–around the midsection of his forearms. Since Medic's experiment, they'd always been like that.

Sniper remembered the first time he saw him; he'd resorted to the underground tunnels the teams had dubbed "the sewers" for a medi pack, and the Spy had decloaked in the water beside him. Sniper had been startled to say the least, faced with someone thought dead and the Spy's overall unnatural appearance. He'd fought the BLU, thinking he was going to try and drown him, maybe even eat him, but the Spy had said he wouldn't hurt him, promised he wouldn't.

They'd met up after the battle, Sniper touching the Spy's weird new appendages while he talked, running his hands over the light-colored suction cups on the underside of the Spy's tentacles. He'd been captivated by the BLU's new body. The Spy had explained RED Medic had been the cause of it during Sniper's silly interest, and he had befriended him. Sniper had been hesitant to admit to himself that's what it was–a friendship–worried if he thought that then he'd be setting himself up for disappointment, abandon. He figured the Spy might just be lonely and not really care about him, but that notion was soon dispelled by the Spy's constant desire to be close to him, how the Spy told him he missed him when they couldn't see each other on particular nights that Sniper's team kept him busy.

After a month or so–Sniper wasn't sure how much time had elapsed–the Spy had returned his touches with unmasked, genuine affection. It'd made Sniper's heart pound in his chest and sent a breathtakingly new sentiment coursing through his veins. His thoughts had been continuously of the Spy, with his blue mask and bright eyes, the way moonlight would catch the water droplets coalescing and dripping down his toned body, the multitude of cute mannerisms Sniper had discerned.

He'd _liked_ him.

That liking had turned into something more meaningful, leaving him where he was now, with the BLU Spy pressed up alongside him, smoothing his hand over Sniper's shoulder.

The Spy nuzzled against him, lightly kissing along his neck; his mask was sodden on Sniper's skin from being in the water. Too sharp teeth grazed his throat and Sniper pulled back, eyes meeting the Spy's yellow ones. The BLU's gaze was entrancing, Sniper was caught up in the intensity of it, he forgot how his heart had jumpstarted a moment ago, transfixed by gleaming yellowness, like the bloody sun-

"What? You don't think I'd kill you, do you?" the Spy's casual tone cut through the silence. His head titled; a few of his tentacles raised slightly as if in question, the tips curled upwards.

Sniper didn't want to tell the Spy that yes, he was afraid of him. If he really wanted to, the Spy could easily overpower him with those aquatic limbs and rip into his throat with knife-like teeth, fatally tear a carotid artery. Even though his worries weren't without validation, he felt like it'd make him seem less of a man in front of the BLU. Sniper worried about other things too, sometimes. Like how he didn't know if Spy was still in the respawn system. Scenarios in which he was found lurking in the sewers during a battle often played out in Sniper's head. But Spy hated it when he worried about him.

"No, I just..." Sniper didn't know how to explain himself; his simple, involuntary action had suddenly created a fragile predicament he was unsure how to get out of.

"'You just' what?" the Spy pressed, brushing a dark blue tentacle against Sniper's jaw. He abruptly caught it, staring at its midnight blue coloration and smattering of even darker splotches, then past the appendage and at the Spy, whose head was still cocked so cutely while looking at him with lips parted in a small smirk, revealing two rows of sharp white teeth. Which wasn't so cute, Sniper decided, more unnerving than anything else. At least he wasn't upset by Sniper's act of distrust.

"Hmm?" persisted the Spy, coiling the end of his blue extremity around Sniper's hand.

A warmth spread across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose–he was blushing, and in front of the ex-enemy Spy, too, who was infuriatingly attractive. Yanking his hand away, he turned his head to the side, furtively avoiding eye contact. "Ah, piss off ya mongrel."

The Spy's smirk widened into a grin, Sniper could see it in his peripheral vision.

The BLU Spy bumped their shoulders together. "I wouldn't, you know," he says.

"I know."

Sniper didn't quite believe himself, believe what the Spy was saying. He'd get this look on his face, sometimes; _feral_ –pupils dilated and teeth slightly bared. It was one of those uncontrollable things, he guessed, an effect of what Medic had injected him with during his experimentation; it inclined the Spy to be provoked by alarm, blood. It was some foreign, animal reaction the Spy quietly hated, he avoided the subject and Sniper never brought it up.

The Spy hummed, possibly mulling Sniper's reply over. Whilst he did so, Sniper chose to observe the Spy's midsection, the place where blue began to tinge his skin and darken as it went down, then parted into eight separate limbs; moonlight shimmered on his blue skin. Medic had done a superb job melding the two halves together. Sniper didn't fully grasp why the Spy hated this body so vehemently, what was so wrong with it. Perhaps it was just because he'd rather be human, "normal," as he constantly referred to. But Sniper thought it could be nice, no more fighting, just peacefully calm water and the ability to swim so fluidly. He could relax all he wanted. But it might get boring. The Spy had always been one to pick fights with him, goading him into inane arguments and unnecessary knife battles. Maybe it was just too _dull_.

His gaze travelled back up to the Spy's face, whose eyes gleamed in the dim night light, like a cat's, brightness reminiscent of a solar flare. They lost their luster when the Spy turned and changed the angle the light reflected. But they were on Sniper now, searching his visage.

"You're staring."

Sniper knew he was. Could he be blamed? He wondered what Medic had done to the Spy to make his eyes like that, if it had hurt, or even if he had completely replaced his eyes somehow–

"Is something wrong?"

He must've shown some type of concern or distress on his face, reflecting his thoughts. Sniper shook his head adamantly, "No, no. Everythin's fine."

The Spy gave him an odd look, but didn't pry.

Another silence enveloped them.

"You know, before the Medic did this to me, made me into this _monster_ ," the Spy starts softly, and one of his tentacles undulates in a way that might've been nervousness, "I–"

Sniper hated his self-directed use of the word "monster," he felt compelled to assure him: "Yer not a monster."

The BLU Spy turned to face him again, his expression unreadable. "It's okay if you think I am."

"But I don't," Sniper insisted.

There was a heavy pause. The Spy didn't think he was being truthful.

"Well," the Spy continued, "I used to watch you, and I thought you were so handsome. You'd fire your gun with such confidence and accuracy; you always looked like a professional." The Spy sidled closer and Sniper felt another bout of blushing tint his cheeks pink. The Spy was purposefully causing it. "I wanted you. And I thought I'd never have you because we were on opposite teams, and I was a spy; you'd never believe any advancements I might've made. So all the times I fought you, provoked you to argue with me, it was just because I wanted to be around you more," the BLU chuckled, eyes batting closed, long lashes dark against pale skin. "You hated me for it. But now they got someone to fill my absence, and I have you all to myself."

"'Course ya do, Spook," Sniper murmured. "How could I resist _you_?"

The Spy turned towards him to bury his face in Sniper's collarbone again and wrap his damp arms around his body. Sniper could feel claws unavoidably digging past his shirt into his skin without the protection of his vest. The Spy's teeth–teeth that had been inserted by Medic after ripping out the original ones one by one–found their way to his shoulder; they brushed over his skin hard enough to unintentionally break the first layer.

The Spy was suddenly a lot closer, and Sniper is pushed onto his back as the BLU mumbles, "I think it is me who cannot resist you." The Spy lets out a breath of hot air against his flesh that tickles before moving his affections to Sniper's mouth. The kiss is clumsy, full of poorly maneuvered teeth that easily cut his lip. The Spy runs his tongue over the scrape apologetically, licking the blood away and being more mindful to move his mouth carefully, so his teeth don't come into contact with Sniper's lips so forcefully. Sniper groans, smoothing his hands down the Spy's sides gently, aware that the other's gills were terribly sensitive. They come to rest on the Spy's water-slick shoulders, he could feel muscles shift underneath his fingers as the Spy's webbed touch roamed.

A nip causes Sniper to jolt, resulting in a warm, breathy chuckle from the Spy, muffled in the crook of Sniper's shoulder. The Spy moves; teeth scrape over the susceptible region behind his ear, sending a tingle racing down Sniper's spine. He melted into the other's touches, soaking up their proximity. He's not used to the slippery, cool feel of tentacles with their suction cups roving across his body, but he let the Spy explore as he pleased, even while he grit his teeth as one found its way up his shirt onto the cold-sensitive plane of his stomach.

Those tentacles then curled around his legs and his torso; Sniper squirmed in the BLU's hold. He was a bit overwhelmed with the Spy's strength, the limbs encircling his body like that made him uncomfortable, nearly claustrophobic. "Spy-"

He squeezed. Not hard, but it was perceptible and Sniper felt panic trickle into his chest. But it was panic that wasn't really gripping, Sniper trusted the Spy not to do anything harmful. He wanted to trust so much. That trust wore thin when he felt the Spy stiffen and move his head to look at him. He was doing the thing, he had that expression that made Sniper wary: jaw ajar and pupils dilated, staring at him with that curious yellow intensity. It was _predatory_.

"Spy?"

The BLU blinked, the unsettling interest gone from his gaze. He went back to nipping the tenderness of Sniper's collar, sucking little marks into his skin that would soon bruise and be difficult to conceal. Sniper thought of that animalistic side of the Spy, the one that periodically threatened to take over and dictate his actions, it probably wanted to rip him apart, bite a chunk out of his throat. But the Spy was kissing instead, up his neck, over his jawbone, then back to his lips. Sniper gripped the Spy's shoulders, planting a kiss of his own on his masked cheek. The Spy's gills fluttered, causing a purr to rumble in his throat.

Light abruptly shone from the battlements; the Spy slipped into the water with a splash before Sniper could move. Engineer walked out of the base, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Sniper? What're ya doin' out here?"

Sniper searched for an excuse, quickly coming up with the most believable lie, "I'm just stargazin'. It's pretty out here this time of night."

"Yeah, I reckon so," Engineer replied. The man eyed the water where it was gently rippling, disturbed by the Spy. He didn't mention it, to Sniper's relief. He still felt a prickle of worry though. Had Engie seen the Spy? What did he think caused the water's movement? Sniper pushed those thoughts from his head; Engineer was a pretty straightforward man, if he thought something was up he'd mention it... most of the time. Occasionally he'd know about some destructive tomfoolery around the base–usually Scout's–and not say a word until he caught whoever it was doing it again, or carelessly let it slip his tongue days later. That bothered Sniper, he liked knowing who knew what, especially if it was something surreptitious like his relationship with the BLU Spy, who everyone on RED team had assumed died due to a respawn failure.

"Well, I guess I'll get back to my camper. 'Didn't mean to worry ya," Sniper said, standing up and moving for the gate. "G'night."

"'Night."

Sniper temporarily stopped visiting the Spy, he didn't see him for a week, too worried someone would stumble upon them like Engie nearly had. He avoided the sewers, not wanting the Spy to approach him for the chance one of the other mercenaries would see. The team frequently had cookouts and played games inside together, Sniper attended more of those to alleviate suspicion. Every night he stayed away, every night he couldn't spend with the Spy, Sniper was restless. He felt like he'd never longed so much. But it was for their own good, he reasoned with himself. He had to wait until he was sure Engie wouldn't check for him again.

The lights had gone on a few times, Sniper had seen it from his camper van as he tried to fall asleep. Engie had been suspicious for a couple days before likely deciding there was nothing worth worrying about. Still, Sniper waited.

On Saturday night, he figured everything was safe again (not to mention his need to see the Spy that had gone past simple want), and he snuck out of his camper to the ground's edge.

There was the sound of a decloak, Sniper turned and the Spy jumped on him, eyes flashing anger to mask the hurt. He lets out an inhuman growl, gills flaring and lip curling. Sniper thought the BLU might bite, he looked absolutely livid, eyes narrowed and lips pulled back in a snarl. Sniper pressed himself to the ground, putting as much distance between them as he could in his trapped position.

"Where were you? I was waiting for a week!" the Spy's teeth snapped angrily at the end of his sentence.

Sniper flinched away. "I couldn't come, Engineer was suspicious–I didn't want anyone to find you!"

The tentacles around him loosened a bit, he tried to wiggle free but the Spy grabbed the collar of his shirt. "You could've made more of an effort to tell me! I fucking missed you." The Spy's voice lost its edge, he worried his lip with a sharp incisor and turned away.

"I know, I'm sorry. I should've," Sniper attempted to placate him, he didn't want him to be upset. It was a new experience for Sniper, he'd never seen the Spy emotionally distraught like this, and it was undeniably his fault. He felt terrible. He'd been too caught up in his fears and fretting that he hadn't thought've how it might affect the Spy, who didn't know why he wasn't coming out to see him anymore. Of course he didn't understand, how could he have known? Sniper didn't know how he could be so stupid. He felt worse.

The Spy released his grasp and backed away. The distance between them ached. Sniper wanted to hold him, comfort him–let him know he cared and hadn't meant to hurt him–but didn't know if that'd be the right thing to do yet.

"I thought you were mad at me," the Spy admitted, wrapping his arms around himself.

"No, never," Sniper ardently reassured. He tentatively approached the other and rested a hand on his shoulder. The Spy looked at him and managed a small smile.

The Spy chuckled softly with a slight shake of his head. "Now I feel stupid for thinking that."

"If anyone's stupid, it's me, okay?"

The Spy actually laughed at that. "Cher, don't say that."

Sniper wasn't good at french, he'd never taken any classes or knew the translations of words aside from "bonjour." He wondered what the Spy had said.

"What does 'cher' mean?" He winced at his own awful pronunciation of the word.

The Spy turned towards him, leaving mere inches between them. He smiled again, another one of those soft, beautiful curves of his lips. "Dear." He swiftly kissed him, gently, _lovingly_ , moving his soft pink lips against Sniper's chapped ones. The Spy's water-cool hand came up to cup Sniper's cheek.

Sniper melts. His cheeks smolder crimson, his heart palpitates in his chest to the point where he's concerned it might be under excessive stress. When they break apart, sit down beside each other and look out to the stars, he sighs away the tension, softly releasing a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

The Spy worked him up too much, made him feel too much. Sniper rested his head on the BLU's shoulder. He wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
